


A Fear of Thunderstorms

by Adriaak



Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers - Speedrun Edition, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, slightly OOC, why are they so few fics of them????? this is outrageous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Cold-hearted as he may seem, Mondo is surprised to find out that Byakuya is afraid of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo & Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	A Fear of Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> purely a self-indulgent fic lmao

**KABOOM!**

Light filled Mondo’s room for a split second, soon followed by the enormous crackling of thunder. Rain pelted against his window, and the wind howled outside; all waking him from his sleep. 

Mondo sighed, knowing the sound all too well. It was thunderstorm season.

He cursed at the weather for waking him, and rolled over onto his shoulder; his back facing away from the raging storm outside. He began counting the seconds between the flashes before thunder rumbled on once again. It was something his older brother Daiya had taught him when he was young and still afraid of thunderstorms.

_1,001... 1,002... 1,003... 1,004... 1,005… 1,006… 1,007… 1,008… 1,009_

**KABOOM!** Bang! Bang! Bang!

_‘Storm must be nine miles away.’_ Mondo thought to himself. _‘Huh, though that thunder did sound a little different than the first one… it was like someone was banging on my door…’_

He counted again, listening closer this time to try and hear the banging again.

_1,001… 1,002… 1,003… 1,004… 1,005… 1,006… 1,007… 1,008_

**KABOOM!** Bang! Bang! Bang!

There it was again. Mondo sat up, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up; yawning and stretching his arms over his head. The banging continued for a few more moments as Mondo made his way to his door.

He fixed his boxers and tank-top before opening his door.

“What the fuck do you--?” Mondo paused for a moment as he stared at the figure who was standing before him. “Togami...?” 

The Ultimate Heir stood in front of him, hugging himself tightly. His usually neat and tidy blonde hair was a mess, and his pajamas looked a little big on him. However what really caught Mondo’s attention was how the heir was shaking like a leaf; any reason as to why, he had no clue.

Mondo had to admit that the heir did look cute in his pajamas.

“What the hell are you doing up this late?” Mondo asked, albeit a bit gruffly.

Byakuya looked at him with a scowl on his face. “Nothing that concerns you.” He growled.

Mondo growled back at him, “Then why the fuck did ya’ knock on my fucking door at eleven o’ clock at night?”

The heir went silent again and stared down at his feet.

“Are.. you afraid of thunderstorms…?” He asked, this time a little more softly.

Byakuya stood up straight, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “What? N-no! That is just absurd, the heir to the Togami Foundation is not afraid of some silly little--”

**KABOOM!**

Byakuya let out a yelp in surprise and fell backwards. Instead of landing on his ass, he landed in the biker gang leader’s strong muscular arms; which were currently holding him in a bridal carry.

The heir’s face went beat red as he scrambled out of Mondo’s arms. “Put me down, fool!” He demanded, trying to clamber out of the biker’s grasp.

“Nah, it’s funny seeing' ya squirm around like a helpless animal.” Mondo smirked.

Byakuya however did not find this funny. He smacked Mondo across the face; though it barely made the biker flinch; and continued to demand that he be put back down on his own two feet.

Mondo rolled his eyes and pretended to drop the heir; causing Byakuya to yelp in fear and cling onto him like a fearful puppy.

“The fuck is up with you tonight, huh? Ow--!” Mondo growled in response to Byakuya digging his nails into his neck. 

Byakuya huffed in annoyance, “Why would you care?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re freakin’ the fuck out over some stupid thunderstorm?”

The heir folded his arms and puffed his cheeks; to which Mondo found to be kind of cute. “Okay... I might be a little scared.”

Mondo smirked at him, “Are you asking to sleep here with me then?”

Byakuya flushed and glared at him angrily. “Only until this stupid storm passes, you imbecile.” He growled as Mondo carried him inside, shutting the door behind him.

They now sat criss-crossed on Mondo's bed; facing each other, their knees almost touching. A layer of silence was blanketed between the two boys; the only sound being the raging storm outside.

“Are… you going to be… ya’ know… okay?” Mondo asked. “Like do you--”

**KABOOM!!**

Byakuya yelped again, and curled up into a ball; whimpering some more.

The heir felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, hands rubbing circles on his back, a gruff voice hushing his whimpers. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the nape of Mondo’s neck, relishing in the other’s warmth and clinging to the biker like a frightened child.

Never in a million years did Mondo ever think he’d be holding the _Ultimate Heir_ in his arms like this. He could feel the heir shake and shutter with each breath, so Mondo continued to hold onto the heir, comforting him as best he could.

“Did ya’ know that the sound of thunder comes after the lightning..?” Mondo whispered. “`cause light travels faster than the speed of sound.”

“Everyone knows that, idiot.” Byakuya huffed, burying his face deeper into the nape of Mondo’s neck. “That’s basic knowledge.”

Mondo continued to rub circles on the heir’s back as he spoke. “Well, did ya’ know that you can tell how far away a storm is by counting the seconds between the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder?”

“Really?” Byakuya mumbled softly. ”I thought that was just an urban legend.”

“Probably is, but it might help take your mind off of the frightening sound of thunder.” The biker murmured. “Ya’ know, since you’re so afraid of it.”

The heir scowled in response. “I told you before, I’m not afraid of--”

**KABOOM!**

Byakuya whimpered again slightly and shifted nervously in Mondo’s arms. The biker hushed the heir’s nervous squeaks by running his hands through his soft blonde hair. Byakuya sighed contently at this action, making Mondo’s face heat up. 

Why the hell was this boy so cute? He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d love to nuzzle into the heir’s neck, holding the other softly just as he was currently, lips traveling up his neck and--

He shook his head. _‘What the fuck.’_

The heir hummed something again, prompting Mondo to speak again.

“Here, once you see the lightning flash, count the seconds with me until you hear the thunder. Okay?”

The heir sighed nervously and nodded. A few moments went by until lightning flashed again, and the two boys began to count together out loud.

_“1,001… 1,002… 1,003… 1,004…”_

_“1,001… 1,002… 1,003… 1,004…”_

**KABOOM!**

Mondo feels the heir shift slightly and hears him whimper softly.

“Four miles away.” The biker murmurs. “Not that scary anymore now, huh?”

“Not exactly…” The heir sighs, laying his head against Mondo’s chest. “It’s just that the loud noise is so unpredictable…”

Mondo rubs his fingers against Byakuya’s scalp, eliciting a soft moan from the heir. His hands moved from the heir’s scalp to behind his neck, messaging his trapezius softly.

_“Ah.”_ Byakuya gasps out of pleasure suddenly, surprising the biker.

Mondo stops for a moment and glances down at the blonde in his arms. The heir looks back up at him with soft eyes, hidden behind panes of glass. He gently removes Byakuya's glasses from his face; being careful not to smudge them; and sets them down onto his nightstand. The heir continues to gaze up at him softly when Mondo turns back to face him; albeit a little confused on why Mondo had removed his glasses; but nonetheless seemingly entranced by the biker’s steely-grey eyes.

“Mondo,” Byakuya said, “I-”

Mondo kissed him.

Byakuya let out a surprised squeak, and went rigid in his arms for a moment; but after a few seconds the heir was already falling into him.

One thing that Mondo didn’t expect was for Byakuya’s lips to be so damn _soft_. His own lips, on the other hand, were a bit chapped, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to kiss the boy in his arms senselessly.

They pulled away after a few moments, giving Mondo a chance to lick his chapped lips and catch his breath, before diving back in to taste those oh so sweet lips once again.

It was so unlike Mondo, all this - kissing someone he’d considered up until five minutes ago to be barely a friend; making a move in general without discussing or even _considering_ the ramifications of it.

Byakuya opens his mouth to say something, but is hushed by the biker; who presses a finger against his lips softly.

“Keep counting with me then, and maybe it’ll calm you down.” Mondo assures him, continuing to caress the heir’s soft cheeks.

Byakuya gulps, his face already turning red. “Okay…”

Lightning flashes again, and they start counting aloud once more.

_“1,001… 1,002… 1,003…”_

_“1,001… 1,002… 1,003…”_

**KABOOM!**

The heir flinches at the sound still.

“Byakuya. Look at me.” Mondo said finally, tilting the heir’s chin upwards just enough so he could see the heir’s face. 

Byakuya looked at him with teary eyes, shallow breath, and trembling lips. Mondo had never seen the Ultimate Heir in such a state unlike the one he was currently in. “Huh..?”

Mondo found himself cupping the heir’s soft cheeks with calloused thumbs, brushing away any stray tears that had found their escape from the heir’s baby blue eyes. His eyes fluttered down to Byakuya’s lips, then back to the prodigy’s own; as if asking a question without words.

“Mondo,” Byakuya murmured, “Why-”

Mondo kissed him again.

Tears threatened to spill from baby blue eyes, lips trembling as Mondo held Byakuya’s face gently in his hands. Byakuya leaned into Mondo’s touch, envying in the warmth of the other boy. Mondo leaned in again and began pressing kisses all over the heir’s face.

Mondo gently kissed the heirs cheeks, his chin, his nose, forehead, ears, eyelids, until coming back full circle to rest on the heir’s soft lips. When he pulled away again, he swore he heard Byakuya whine.

“Why…?” The heir hiccuped softly, still reeling from the amount of kisses Mondo had placed all over his skin.

“The fuck I know? You just look really fucking adorable in ya’ pajamas, I guess. Even hotter in one of your fancy ass suits, too.” Mondo replied, snaking his arms around Byakuya’s waist. “God, you’re so fucking cute without glasses either, ya’ know that?”

“You think I’m… cute?” Byakuya said, raising a brow.

Mondo kissed the heir’s lips again before responding. “Fuck yeah ya’ are. Absolutely delicious.”

“Delicious?!” Byakuya giggled softly. “What, are you a cannibal or something?”

The biker pressed multiple kisses on Byakuya’s cheek. “No, but if I was... I would’ve gobbled ya’ right up!” He laughed, pushing the heir down onto the bed and began blowing raspberries up and down the prodigy’s neck.

“S-stop this at o-once!!” The heir pleaded, in between stifled laughter. “Th-that place is s-sensitive--!!”

“Nah. It’s funnier to see you squirm.” He smirked, and kissed the area again; this time playfully nipping at it.

“Mondo--!” Byakuya squeaked, smiling sheepishly.

The biker pulled away from Byakuya’s neck and hovered over the heir’s face. Lightning flashed again, and both of them began counting in their heads.

_“1,001… 1,002…”_

_“1,001… 1,002…”_

**KABOOM!**

When the heir doesn't flinch, Mondo grins softly before leaning in and pressing their lips softly together once more. When they finally pull away, he presses his forehead against Byakuya’s, drowning in those baby blue pools as he stared off into space.

A laugh escapes Byakuya’s lips. Then another. Then another, until the two were laughing together, pecking each other’s skin with soft kisses. Together they fell asleep in each other’s arms, listening to the rainfall.

Lightning flashed once more.

_“1,001…”_

_“1,001…”_

**KABOOM!**

Maybe thunderstorms weren't so scary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yall have no idea how many rarepairs i am going to write.
> 
> all i have to say is:
> 
> 'honey, you've got a big storm coming'


End file.
